The Eldest Son
by White Shappire
Summary: Menceritakan sisi lain dari seorang anak sulung keluarga pembunuh bayaran terkenal, Illumi Zaoldeyck.CHAPTER 2 UPDATE ! Wanna RnR ?
1. Prolog

**Hai minna san... **

**ini adalah fanfic author yang kedua *malu***

**Intinya sih mau memperlihatkan sisi ke-kakak-an dari seorang Illumi Zaoldeyck.  
><strong>

**Berhubung Author masih newbie, mohon maaf jika ada miss-typo, kesamaan ide, atau sejenisnya ya...**

**Dan auhthor sangat berharap saran, kritik, dan bimbingan dari semua senpai-senpai disini. **

**Mohon bantuannya ^^*nyembah-nyembah***

**Disclaimer : Hunter X Hunter adalah milik Yoshiro Togashi.**

** please enjoy it, minna...**

* * *

><p>-<strong> Prolog -<strong>

"_..Seorang kakak harus dapat menjadi contoh yang baik bagi adik-adiknya, …" _

Sepanjang hidupnya, Illumi Zaoldeyck selalu mengingat kata-kata tersebut. Seperti sebuah prinsip yang selalu ia pegang dan ia patri dalam hatinya. Ayahnya -Silva Zaoldeyck- yang memberikan wejangan maha bijak itu kepada Illumi ketika ia masih sangat kecil. Ketika ibunya mulai mengandung adiknya yang pertama, Milluki Zaoldeyck.

Sebenarnya, bagi anak sulung dalam keluarga biasa pun tanggung jawab seperti itu sudahlah berat. Apalagi bagi seorang keturunan keluarga Zaoldeyck , sebuah keluarga yang terkenal akan budaya membunuhnya. belum lagi kenyataan bahwa Illumi memiliki empat orang adik. Tradisi dalam keluarga mengharuskan setiap anggota dalam klan ini untuk memiliki kemampuan diatas manusia normal , agar dapat bertarung melawan musuh-musuh kuat_. _Memiliki tubuh yang tahan akan segala racun dan rasa sakit, ditambah dengan kemampuan untuk mematikan perasaanmu saat menghabisi lawan. Semua itu harus dimiliki oleh Illumi dengan baik, tidak… tidak hanya baik, tapi harus lebih dari itu, agar dia dapat melatih adik-adiknya. Seorang Anak sulung harus mampu menjadi pengganti ayah,bukan ?

Illumi mengerti semua itu, dan ia dengan berani mengambil tanggung jawab sebagai anak sulung keluarga Zaoldeyck.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh ! Gomen kalau prolognya abal dan gaje (-_-")<strong>

**Thanks banget buat senpai semua yang udah mau baca...**

**Author akan berusaha update secepatnya ^^  
><strong>

**Jadi, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya agar chapter berikutnya bisa lebih baik *ngerayu*  
><strong>


	2. Father : SIlva Zaoldeyck

Hai Minna...

Akhirnya jadi juga chapter 2 ini *senyum-senyum gaje*

Author sangat berterima kasih kepada **NiendaZaoldyeck-senpai**, **hatakehanahungry-senpai**, dan **Kay Inizaki-chan-senpai** yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca bahkan me-review fic abal ini *menangis terharu*

Athor juga berterima kasih kepada para silent reader yang sudah mau membaca fic ini ^^

oh ya, Berhubung Author masih newbie, mohon maaf jika ada miss-typo, kesamaan ide, atau sejenisnya ya...

Happy reading, Minna...

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : <strong>Togashi Yoshihiro<strong>

Title : **The Eldest Son  
><strong>

Story by : **White Shappire**

**Chapter 2 : Silva Zaoldeyck**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Silva Zaoldeyck, Setiap orang yang pernah berurusan dengan dunia hitam pasti mengenal nama itu. Nama seorang assassin yang sangat professional. Berdarah dingin dan selalu berhasil dengan segala misinya. Namanya menjadi momok yang ditakuti sekaligus sangat dibutuhkan bagi kalangan dunia hitam. dan kebetulan, ia juga seorang kepala keluarga Zaoldeyck.

Bagi sebagian orang, pria gondrong berbadan kekar ini bukanlah manusia. Melainkan sebuah mesin, ya, mesin pembunuh yang sangat mematikan. Entah berapa nyawa yang sudah ia habisi. Sepuluh ribu ? seratus ribu? Ah, mungkin lebih. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat perasaan tidak enak. Sosoknya begitu mengintimidasi, dapat membuatmu merasa seperti makhluk yang lebih tak berdaya dari seekor kutu. Jika kau sangat tidak beruntung sehingga harus berhadapan dengannya, lebih baik kau cepat-cepat memohon ampun pada Tuhanmu, karena kau tidak akan melihat matahari esok pagi. Karena ia, sang pembawa maut, tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk mencopot jantung dari dadamu, sekeras apapun kau memohon . karena bagi Silva zaoldeyck, misi adalah prioritas.

Bagi Illumi, Ayahnya bagaikan sebuah gunung yang sangat besar. Yang terlalu tinggi untuk didaki atau terlalu besar untuk ditaklukkan. Seperti sebuah rumah yang memiliki terlalu banyak pintu, yang takkan bisa kau masuki seluruh ruangannya. Terlalu banyak teka-teki, Jalan pikirannya hingga kini masih belum terungkap, walaupun oleh anak sulungnya sendiri. Namun, hal itulah yang membuat Illumi sangat menhormati ayahnya.

Silva orang yang cerdas, Illumi menyadari hal itu dari sifat ayahnya yang pendiam dan perenung. Selalu memikirkan matang-matang sebuah rencana. Ia memiliki akal dan intuisi yang tajam sebagai seorang assassin. Illumi selalu memandang ayahnya sebagai seorang assassin yang sempurna, Zaoldeyck sejati. Oleh karena itu, ia ingin menjadi seperti ayahnya.

" Saat kau sedang menjalankan misi, itulah prioritasmu. Kau harus membunuh perasaanmu ! " ujar ayahnya suatu hari,ketika Illumi kecil menjalankan misi pertamanya bersama sang ayah.

" Baik, ayah.." Illumi pun melakukan misinya dengan sempurna, membunuh targetnya, dan juga membunuh perasaannya sendiri. Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Tidak boleh ada belas kasihan atau simpati, ia harus menutup telinga dan matanya. _'Misi adalah Prioritas. Persis seperti yang dikatakan ayah' _ulang ilumi berkali-kali di dalam hati.

Namun, tidak mungkin semua hal selalu berjalan dengan sempurna.

"Illumi, kau adalah anak sulung, kau harus menjaga keluargamu.. " ucap silva sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" Maafkan aku, ayah…" suara Illumi sedikit bergetar.

Illumi merasa sangat malu, dia hampir gagal menjalankan misinya. Kalau saja ayahnya tidak datang dan menghabisi lawannya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi.

" Kau harus lebih kuat, Illumi. Adik-adikmu akan bergantung padamu…"

Wajah mudanya tertunduk dalam. Ia merasa sangat tidak berguna.

Sejak kejadian itu, Illumi berlatih lebih keras, bahkan bisa dikatakan ekstrim. ia akan selalu mengingat kata-kata ayahnya saat itu. Ia harus lebih kuat ! dia harus sempurna ! seperti ayahnya yang adalah seorang zaoldeyck sejati. Meski tahta pewaris keluarga tidak turun kepada Illumi. Tapi mempersiapkan jalan adalah tugasnya. Karena itu, Illumi tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang perfeksionis dan penuh orientasi pada misi.

Bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu, kini Illumi sudah memiliki 4 orang adik. Waktu untuk bersama ayahnya tentu saja sangat berkurang dibandingkan ketika ia masih sangat muda. Sekarang Illumi sibuk dengan misi profesionalnya seorang diri, dan tentu saja melatih sang pewaris tahta keluarga Zaoldeyck, yang tak lain adalah adiknya, Killua.

" Illumi, bagaimana dengan misimu ?" Tanya Silva Zaoldeyck, ayahnya pada suatu hari

" Seperti yang ayah harapkan…" Jawab Illumi singkat

" …"

Silva adalah tipe pria pendiam dan sangat kaku. sangat jarang menunjukkan ekspresinya. Namun, kali Illumi dapat menangkap sekilas senyuman tipis di wajah ayahnya. Sambil membalikkan tubuh untuk kembali ke kamarnya , mau tidak mau Illumi pun ikut tersenyum.

**~ The Eldest Son chap. 2 End~**

* * *

><p>Yosh ! Chapter 2 selesai sudah *sambil menghela nafas*<p>

Author benar-benar minta maaf kalau chapter 2 ini sangat abal dan tidak sesuai dengan harapan para senpai semua *pundung*

Author akan berusaha lebih baik lagi di chapter berikutnya T_T

auhthor sangat berharap saran, kritik, dan bimbingan dari semua senpai-senpai disini *nyembah-nyembah*

Sadar akan keterbatasan author dalam membuat fic, Author tidak menolak flame, tapi Flamenya membangun yaa ^^

Oke, see you on the next chapter yaa...


End file.
